Increased demand for telecommunication services is resulting in fiber optic networks being extended into more and more areas, including multiple dwelling unit (MDU) applications. Slack cable storage can be an important consideration in the MDU applications, for example, when services are installed or repairs are needed. Slack cable can also offer a technician a comfortable space to operate. Often, cable storage enclosures are used to store subscriber fiber optic cable that can be connected to a network hub. However, the length of the fiber optic cable required may be unknown and/or may vary depending on the distance of a particular dwelling unit to the network hub. Accordingly, there is a need for providing slack cable storage apparatus for storing slack fiber optic cable that provides relatively easy access to the fiber optic cable.